In Sickness
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: Fighting cancer on your own... How will your friend be your strength in this battle? (OshitarixOC)


I didn't know that in life that there are people who are indeed selfish, who have no heart nor any feelings. I had loved someone and it hurts me to say that I found out only after four years that he did not love me as much as I loved him.

In fact, it was when I needed him the most that he took off and told me that he couldn't handle it anymore. I was nothing more than a mere plaything for him. Even today I sometimes wish that I had never gone to the doctor that day. I had been constantly sick with major headaches and the occasional fever. I was fatigued and weak all the time and had lost all my appetite.

Any little thing would tick me off and I was intolerable. In a way, I don't blame him for leaving me, but I never expected him to pack up right after my results were given back to me. Instead of having a caring person next to me, I was being left on my own.

 _I was afraid._

 _I needed someone._

 _I didn't want to be alone._

 _I didn't want to face Leukemia on my own._

* * *

"Are you sure, Fay?"

I looked up into the doctor's concerned eyes and nodded. I had been diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia (AML)2. I kept getting weird symptoms which included 'fatigue, shortness of breath, easy bruising and bleeding, and increased infections.'3

I was here discussing chemotherapy with my doctor today. My doctor felt like my only friend at this stage. I actually knew him personally and hesitated to go to him for my tests, but I didn't want to go to someone else. We address each other by first name because we've known each other for several years.

"You'll be fine," he assured me, writing some things down. "I'll give Aki a call and tell him to prepare your things."

"Aki is on a business trip, Yuushi." I stood up. "I'll get my own things. I need to do some stuff before I start chemo." I walked to the door. I didn't want him to know that Aki had left me when he found out that I was really sick.

"Don't worry so much, Fay." He followed me to the door. "It's potentially curable."

I turned around and looked at him carefully. "Are you telling me this as my doctor or my friend?" I couldn't help but ask.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm saying it as a friend, Fay," he said quietly. "I've assigned you to another doctor for the chemo because as your doctor and friend it's against my practice."You just make sure to rest and I'll visit you at the hospital. All you need at this stage is to take it easy and Aki to take care of you."

My eyes began to tear at the mention of Aki, but I forced them shut so they wouldn't come out. I didn't want him to see my facial expression, so I stepped closer and hugged him. "Thank you, Yuushi."

He held me tight and I felt a rush of emptiness. I missed being held by someone. Don't get me wrong; I am not an attention seeker, but I just missed the warmth and reassurance of a man at night. I was scared of my illness and I was terrified of the chemotherapy. "How about I come over tonight? We could have dinner, just the two of us."

Still in his arms, I looked up. "Can you help me pack for the hospital?" I was starting induction chemotherapy and had to be hospitalized for a month. I needed to be monitored at all times to recover from the side effects. I was going to be admitted into the hospital in two days and my chemo would begin in four days after they had run some more tests.

He nodded and I left.

Walking out of his clinic, I let out a long shaky sigh. I looked at my hand and realized that it was trembling. I wasn't ready for this. In a half-hearted attempt to calm myself, I decided to go to the supermarket and get some ingredients. If Yuushi was going to come over for dinner, then I better make sure that he's properly fed. I know that being a doctor, he doesn't indulge much in food because he's always so busy.

I picked up the stuff I needed and went back to my apartment. I switched on the lights and was welcomed by emptiness. Aki's belongings were all gone.

I let out another sigh. I felt it a lot these days and I knew a headache was coming. I was so tempted to take a painkiller, but I was forbidden to take any medication before my chemo and I knew I had to be patient about it. I decided to busy myself in the kitchen and cook something.

Yuushi came over some hours later and I enjoyed his company. He was calm and collected; that's what I liked about him. I had met him at a small gathering and we had immediately hit it off, but at that time I was with Aki, so it never progressed beyond friendship, but I knew he wanted more. I would've accepted him into my life as something more than a friend if I had not been with someone else.

The first thing I wanted to do was jump straight into his arms when Aki left, but I restrained myself from doing so. I did not want to get involved with someone else, not when I was so close to death. I was no fool; I knew my chemo did not mean that I was definitely going to get better. There were always exceptions.

'The goal of the induction phase is to reach a complete remission. Complete remission does not mean that the disease has been cured; rather, it signifies that no disease can be detected with available diagnostic methods.' (Wikipedia)

We ate, swapped stories. I realized that he really did have my best interest at heart, unlike Aki, who always thought of himself first. We talked for a long time until he looked at his watch and I realized it was late. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I kept you for a long time." I also realized that we had been so absorbed in each other's company that we didn't even get around to packing my stuff.

"It's alright, Fay." He kissed my cheek.

When Yuushi walked to the door, I hesitated and held his upper arm lightly. I looked at him and then looked down, biting my lip. "Goodnight."

He took the hand that had held his arm. "Fay, do you want me to stay?"

I walked into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry. I do want you to stay," I admitted. I was afraid of being alone. I was not that accustomed to it. Call me pathetic and weak, but I wanted someone to be with me.

He patted my head gently and rubbed my hair. "You just had to ask, silly." He chuckled, still holding me. "I'll just need to borrow some of Aki's clothes."

I hugged him back tightly and looked up at him. "You know where to find them," I said without thinking. "I will make us some tea."

"Don't worry, I know where they are."

Yuushi had been a regular guest at our apartment when Aki was living with me. His clinic was close by, so I told him that he could rest here when he had some free time.

A thought suddenly hit me. I wasn't thinking earlier when I told him that he knew where to find them. Damnit! Now it was too late. I shivered and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes, forgetting all about the tea. My hands were shaking and I tried to calm them, but they refused. I was so frigid that I almost jumped.

"When did he leave?" I heard him whisper in my ear.

My hands fell and my whole body felt like it was going to collapse.

"Fay?"

I was startled again and turned around. "He left me a month ago, Yuushi." I looked at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

He didn't make any movement. "Did he leave before or after?"

I held his arm and looked at him. "It's not important," I said, trying to move past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Did he leave before or after your diagnosis?" he repeated more firmly this time.

"It doesn't matter." I walked to the living room. I knew he got his answer anyway. "I have some extra large shirts and shorts - don't worry, they're unisex." I went to my closet and pulled out the clothes for him. When I turned, I found him in front of me. "Yuushi…?"

"He's a coward," he said, lifting my chin. "He is a coward for leaving you when you need him the most." He pulled me close and held me tight.

"Yuushi," I whispered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

Rubbing my back gently, he smiled at me. "Let me be here for you then, I will be the one to watch over you."

I knew I shouldn't want this, but I was a coward as well. I needed someone. Yet I did not want to hurt him. I did not want him to think that I went to him just because he was the first one available. I respected him too much for that, but oh these arms. "But.."

"No buts, Fay," he said seriously, leaving no room for argument. "I am going to be your man and help you get through this." I felt him hold on to me and he placed me on my bed. I watched him as he lay by my side. "I'll help you pack tomorrow," he said quietly, pulling me into his arms and holding me gently. "You really need to rest properly. Chemotherapy is not easy, Fay. You need to stop stressing yourself out and rest."

I placed my hand on his arm and kissed his cheek lightly. Turning in his arms, I moved to face him. "I will now, thank you." I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I knew my heart was beating fast, but I didn't care.

* * *

 _(Yuushi)_

The minute I opened the closet and found Aki's clothes gone, I had murder on my mind. What kind of a man would leave a woman to struggle with cancer on her own? What kind of a man would leave his one and only when she needed him the most? I had no answer. I really had no answer.

I watched her as she slept peacefully in my arms. I had cherished this woman for years and now she was here in my arms.

She kept shivering in her sleep and woke up several times in a cold sweat. I was trying my best to keep her comfortable, but I don't think I was succeeding much.

At one time, she suddenly jolted up and held her head like she was in agony. "Fay," I said, worried.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," she said, crying. "It just hurts."

Crazy woman, I thought, rubbing her back gently. Here she was in pain and she was worried about waking me up. "It's alright." I cupped her face in my hands. "You need to relax and calm down. It will go away."

She clutched a fistful of blanket and gritted her teeth. I rested my hand on the sheets next to me and felt a little wetness. And I realized that she had been crying. I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her with words until she finally relaxed and fell asleep.

I didn't know this was what she went through every night. I didn't know. It hurt so much to see this. I lay there in silence, hearing only the sound of her breathing when the clock finally caught my attention.

It was 6 AM. I thought for a second, trying to gather my thoughts from the sleepless night when a thought hit me. Not hesitating at all and certainly not caring what time it was, I dialed a number I knew very well. The phone rang a few times before my call was answered. "There's a penalty for waking Ore-sama from his beauty sleep."

"No amount of beauty sleep will help _you_ ," I mumbled. "Anyway, I know you don't sleep at this time," I added, shifting a bit in place and trying to let Fay lie down more comfortably.

"What are you doing calling me when you're lying on the bed? I never thought you loved me that…"

"For someone whose beauty sleep was interrupted, you sure found your crude humor fast." I finally moved away from her, careful not to wake her up. I heard her whimper and I kissed her cheek gently, whispering that I'd be right back. Walking to the far end of the room as he rambled, I interrupted him with one sentence. "You owe me and it's time to collect."

I heard him pause, which showed me that he was serious.

"Tell me what's on your mind."

* * *

I woke up in the morning and found Yuushi packing. I sat up and lay down again, feeling fatigued. "Yuushi… What are you doing?" I asked, curious to know why he was going through my stuff. I knew I had to pack for the hospital, but I somehow felt that this was a rather strange scene before me.

"You're going to the hospital today," he told me, leaning down by my face and kissing my cheek.

I sat up. "Today?" No, it's too soon. I am not emotionally prepared. "Yuu…"

"I've asked a friend to book you into a private one. The doctor that is going to treat you has agreed to visit you there." He helped me sit up. "I know it's too soon, but I need to take you there today so you can get used to everything. They will start your treatment in a couple of days."

"Yuushi…"

"Fay," he interrupted. "You didn't sleep at all last night." He lifted my chin. "Let me do this for you. It's a long journey but the sooner you start it, the sooner you and I can be better."

I moved away from him and settled my feet on the floor. I noticed that he had packed only a few things. "I'll need more than this," I remarked quietly.

"Everything else will be provided for you."

I looked at him and wondered when he had planned all this. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning. Standing up, I walked to the bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walked out, I saw that he wasn't there. I felt a moment of panic looking at the luggage in front of me. It confirmed that I was going to go and start my treatment soon. It terrified me. I tried to regulate my breathing and looked away.

He was in front of me and I smiled for him unconsciously. It was so easy to smile for him and pretend that it was alright. "Be strong, I'm here." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

I followed him silently to the kitchen and found that he had prepared some breakfast. "You're spoiling me," I said, sitting down at the table.

"This is only the first step. The hospital I'm taking you to will spoil you more."

I munched on my toast lightly and watched him. "You're weird," I stated, swallowing. I was done eating and stood up. "I'll just get dressed and make some phone calls first."

He nodded and left me to attend to my affairs.

I had to call the security to let him know that I was away, but I was going to give Yuushi my key so he could use the place when he was at his clinic. It would be easier for him and he could keep an eye on my place too. Finally, I made a phone call to the newspaper man and asked him not to deliver them to me for the next month.

I leaned down to see what Yuushi had packed and decided to add a few things that he had missed. The dreadful thoughts hit me again. I could be a step closer to death or… No! I shook my head. I need to be strong.

The drive to the hospital felt like it was taking forever. I wasn't sure if it was because I was anxious or something else… Yuushi had told me many times that I should be thankful that I was walking with my own legs to get chemo done because a lot of patients would find out they were sick when it was too late. When we arrived, I realized that it was not an ordinary hospital. It looked too lavish and expensive from the outside.

I held his arm as we walked in. We walked into a grand lobby and I felt this was more of hotel than a hospital.

"Where are we?' I whispered in his ear.

"Unfortunately, the rich believe themselves to be another species, so this hospital was built to accommodate their spoilt needs," Oshitari explained. "I know of a _deluded soul_ who thinks that way and asked him if he could get you into this place."

"More like _forced_ me."

I stopped when I heard an unfamiliar voice, proud with a hint of arrogance. The stranger stood in front of us, wearing a suit. I scooted closer to Yuushi as he was eyeing me curiously.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuushi.

'I'm on the hospital board." He flipped a strand of his flawless hair. "I'm just making my usual rounds."

Yuushi sighed. "Fay, this – _unfortunately_ -is Atobe Keigo, the friend I was telling you about." He pushed me forward so I was facing the man.

Atobe walked closer and took my hand, leaning down to kiss it. "I will admit, Mishima Fay, that I was also curious about the woman that Yuushi called me at 6 o'clock in the morning for."

 _So that's what happened_ , I thought, turning my head to Yuushi. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Well since you're here, want to have coffee with us? Fay doesn't have to check in until later and her doctor's appointment is around three."

With a flick of his wrist and a glance at his diamond-studded gold Cartier watch, Atobe nodded and the three of us went to the café. While they talked, my mind went back to the fact that I was _here._ I tried to relax, but my heartbeat still quickened.

"Fay?"

I glanced up suddenly and found them both watching me. I looked down, embarrassed. I felt an arm around me and Yuushi gave me a reassuring smile. "You don't need to be embarrassed." He brought me closer to him, as we were sitting on a sofa. "And you don't need to panic either."

I let out a sigh and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm alright," I said quietly. I felt his hand on mine and I turned my hand to squeeze his gratefully.

Before I could say anything else, a nurse came up to us. "Mishima Fay?"

"Yes?"

"We are ready to check you in," she smiled. "Your room is ready, but we need you to fill some papers first. Would you please come with me?"

I nodded and stood up. Yuushi stood up with me as well. "I'll be fine." I looked at him. "You can stay with Atobe-san while I settle everything."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled at him and nodded. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Alright, I'll see you in your room."

I excused myself and walked away with the nurse.

* * *

 _(Atobe)_

I studied him carefully and was trying to assess the situation. I knew Oshitari Yuushi very well, but the Oshitari Yuushi in front of me seemed like a man who was about to break down. "Maybe now is a good time for you to tell me what you've gotten yourself into this time." I said, tapping my fingers on the table.

He just looked weary and said nothing. I decided not to wait for him to speak, but asked, "Is this the woman that you said was not yours? How come you both look like you can't stay away from each other?"

"He left her."

I raised an eyebrow at the way he said that. "Why are you saying that in such a defeated tone? If he left her then you can be with her."

Oshitari interrupted me. "He left her right after he found out she was sick." He moved a hand through his tousled hair. "She's been fighting this all on her own for the past month. Atobe, I was with her last night and she was in so much pain… I didn't know what to do."

I was surprised but I knew better than to show it. Surprise was an emotion that I was not very fond of showing. Anger, arrogance, amongst other things, maybe. But Atobe Keigo is never surprised.

"I know she's terrified. I'm sure even you noticed it, but she tries to smile. She cried all night in her sleep because she was in pain," he continued, leaning back on the sofa. "I didn't know what to do."

I picked up my coffee and sipped it lightly, savouring the taste. "Are you two a couple?"

"No." He shook his head as he reached for his coffee. "I do like her. I've liked her for a long time, but I don't want to give her false hope at this stage. I'm afraid that if I admit that I like her than she will think of it as pity."

I had to admit (internally) that his rationale did make some sense. However, this was no laughing matter. "You should tell her," I said. Looking at my mobile, I realized I had a text message. I answered it quickly and looked back at him. "You should give her something to live for. At the moment she has nothing."

"You say that as if she's dying already."

I fixed my shirt and dusted the sleeves of my jacket - not that there was any dust on it. Atobe Keigo does not collect dust. "You're the doctor, Yuushi, and even you are not convinced that her chance of survival is a hundred percent."

* * *

 _A Week Later_

I felt sick. No. I felt sicker. I'd been feeling nauseous all the time since I started treatment. It comes and goes. One minute I'm fine, but then it starts again. I was so tired from this feeling that I just wanted it to stop. I had lost all of my appetite and the sight of food would just make me throw up again.

Although the facilities were amazing, I just had no energy or mood to do anything. Nurses came to check on me everyday. Yuushi visited every minute of his free time. Once, I think he even spent the night. I wasn't sure. I dreamed that I was held by someone, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not.

I felt another surge of nausea and struggled to get to the bathroom. I made it just in time. I washed my face and brushed my teeth after it passed. I hated feeling icky. I think I brushed my teeth ten times a day now. I looked into the mirror and saw how pale my face was. I let out a sigh.

This was harder than I thought it would be.

I walked out and found Yuushi standing by the bathroom door. I just collapsed into his arms. "You shouldn't be moving around so much," he said, holding me firmly. He guided me to my bed and I sat down on it. He sat next to me, one hand on my shoulder and the other holding my hand. "The nurses tell me that you haven't been eating.'

I squeezed his hand tightly and leaned forward. I placed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt his arm around me and he moved me so that I was comfortably seated on his lap. "Is my girl tired?" He moved his hand through my hair. His fingers caressed the back of my neck tenderly and I arched my back. I shivered and move closer.

"I'm… I'm just sleepy," I lied, clutching the front of his shirt.

* * *

 _(Yuushi)_

I was amazed at how remarkable this woman was. I looked down at the hand that was clutching my shirt and turning it around gently, I kissed it affectionately.

She was worn-out from the initial phase but she was trying to act strong in front of everyone around her. I wanted to do nothing but hold her and make all her pain go away. I held her tenderly for a moment and then laid her on the bed.

"Yuushi?" she murmured in her sleep.

'I'm here," I whispered in her ear. "Just relax and get some rest."

That seemed to calm her down and she slept at ease.

I let out a sigh and finally realized how tired I was. I had actually come back from a five hour surgery. I fell onto the lounge chair and rubbed my forehead. It was then that my cell phone rang. "You're going to end up as skinny as Fay, Yuushi."

I was touched that he was worried about me, but I was not in the mood for jokes. "Don't you have better things to do than act like my mother?"

Atobe cleared his throat. "Yuushi, get some rest tomorrow. I'll send someone to keep her company."

I didn't like it, but I had no energy and I thought I would not be pleasant company for her. "I'll accept that, but please send someone joyful, Keigo."

"I promise."

* * *

 _Next Day_

I blinked in surprise when I walked out of the bathroom. What was Atobe Keigo doing in my room? I stood there, waiting for him to notice me. However, he was too absorbed with his own thoughts to even see me.

He was standing in the middle of the room, a hand in his pocket, wearing a suit. He seemed to be studying the room.

"I sent him home for the day," he said. He turned around to look at me. "Do you want to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

"Oh, so you knew I was here?"

"I am aware of my surroundings," he said. "I'm sorry for walking in unannounced."

"It's alright," I said, sitting on the bed – I was starting to tire more easily.

"So, shall we?" he asked me. "The fresh air will help you."

I hesitated, but decided to oblige for now. I picked up my shawl and he helped me walk out. "Let's get you a wheelchair," he said, wanting to call a nurse, but I stopped him.

"I don't need one," I said quietly. "I just need you to be patient with me because I can't walk that fast."

He nodded and walked slowly with me along the hallways.

Once outside, I was happy that I had agreed to walk out with him. The garden air was refreshing and it felt wonderful. He sat on a bench and I took a seat next to him. "Why are you here?"

"I told you. Yuushi was tired, so I sent him home."

I looked at him skeptically. "Yuushi may believe that, but not me, Atobe Keigo."

He drummed fingers on the bench and finally looked at me through his sunglasses. "Do you love him?"

The question was unexpected. It did make me wonder though. It was a good question. Did I love Yuushi? I wondered many times if I did.

"I thought so."

I looked at him sharply. "You thought what?" I demanded. "Don't assume things on your own! I do love Yuushi, but I'm not going to tell him that," I said heatedly. "You think I don't know that I might die?! You think I'm going to tell Yuushi that I love him and then die!? Do you really think that I'm that shallow?"

"You're an idiot, Mishima Fay. You're head over heels in love with Yuushi, and probably have been for a long time."

I didn't say anything.

"I did this because I wanted to make sure of your feelings," he told me.

I looked at him, but didn't know what to say.

He grinned, standing up. "So, will you take care of him for me?"

I looked down. "You're probably the only one who can do that," I said quietly. "You think I don't dream that I want to be his and only his? I dream of having kids with him. I dream of just us. I can't even kiss him because I'm too sick." I stood up and hugged myself. "You may call me fickle because until recently I was involved with someone else."

"Not really, you just told me that you loved him for a really long time."

"But, he will think me shallow!" I cried, tears in my eyes. "My boyfriend just dumped me a month and a half ago and now I'm in love with Yuushi?!"

He stood in front of me, hands on my shoulders. "Relax," he said as I cried softly.

I wanted to speak, but a nurse came up to us. "I'm sorry for intruding, Atobe-sama, but it is time for Mishima-sama's medication."

I thanked him and excused myself. I walked back with the nurse, dreading the medication to come.

* * *

 _(Atobe)_

I had prepared myself to make her confess her feelings for Yuushi, but did not expect her to shout like that. Leaning back against the bench, I inhaled the fresh air and suddenly remembered that I had forgotten about the person behind me. "Did you get your answer, Yuushi?"

Oshitari walked into my line of vision. "I knew you were up to something."

Smirking, I crossed my arms and looked at him. "I wanted to know," I admitted. "That woman is in love with you, but she's as scared as you are."

"You pry too much into my life."

I crossed my arms behind my head and chuckled. "It's because I love you."

He sat next to me and buried his face in his hands. "Now what?"

I sat up straight and leaned my elbows on my knees. "Now, you march in there and tell her that you love her, because that's the best medicine she's going to get."

* * *

 _(Yuushi)_

Weeks later I found myself walking along the hallways of the hospital towards Fay's room.

It felt like a burden on my chest. Atobe calls me a coward, but he doesn't know how it feels. I don't want her to think that I'm only telling her this out of pity. I want her to know that I love her because she is who she is.

I just wanted to see her now. I walked faster, but stopped suddenly when I saw two nurses knocking on her door. "Mishima-sama."

Panicking, I ran directly to them. "What's going on?"

One of the nurses looked at me. "Oshitari-sama, she has locked herself in."

I searched her eyes. "How can that be? You can't lock these rooms," I said, turning on the doorknob. I banged on the door and then turned to the nurse. "Why is she locked in?"

The nurses looked at each other and one of them hesitated. "She's… She is losing her hair, Oshitari-sama."

I felt my heart ache. I clenched my fist and knocked gently with my other hand. "Fay, I want you to open the door.'

Silence.

"Fay, open the door!"

"I don't want you to see me."

"You think I care? Fay, this is normal. It happens with chemotherapy. We talked about this before."

"Yuushi, I don't want you to see me like this."

I heard her cry and just wanted to break down the door. "Fay, you're my Fay. It doesn't matter to me if you lose your hair or not. Can you please open the door?'

One of the nurses interrupted me. "Shall we call security?"

"No, I have faith in her. She will open the door."

It was as if she heard me because in a few minutes, she did open the door, but when we walked in she wasn't anywhere in the room. "She's in the bathroom," the nurse said.

"That's fine," I said, looking around. I could see hair in some areas of the room and let out a sigh. "I'll handle it from here." I waited until they left the room and then I went to the bathroom. Knocking gently, I entered and found her cowering on the floor with a towel over her head.

"Don't look at me."

I took off my jacket and leaned next to her. "This is normal," I said softly. "It won't make me change my mind about you."

She cried softly, the towel still over her head.

I got closer and held her. "Come here," I said, hugging her. "It's okay." I shushed her quietly, rubbing my hand against her back. As I did that, I realized strands of hair were in my fingers.

As she calmed down, I picked her up to take her out of the bathroom. When I did that, I realized that she was so light. Lighter than before. It scared me.

* * *

My hair started falling out months ago. Now, I stand in front of the mirror and stare sorrowfully at the bald head on my shoulders. I bit my lip. I knew it was wrong of me to feel remorse over my hair when I was still getting treatment.

I hadn't seen Yuushi in two days and I felt lonely. I wanted him here with me. I loved him and I needed him. "Yuushi," I whispered.

"I'm here."

Quickly, I picked up the wig that the one of the nurses had left me and placed it on my head. As I stepped out of the bathroom, I felt his arms around me. "How's my girl, today?"

I chuckled at that, but felt sadness at the statement. Was I really his girl? I wanted to know. I needed to know. Placing my hands on his chest, I looked up at him with a sincere smile. "She is fine and how is her man?"

"He is good, considering how his lady's spirits are high."

I smiled at him again.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"I spoke to your doctor and asked him if I could take you out for the day," he said, helping me sit down on the bed. "It's your birthday, right? You don't have to be cooped in here for that."

He remembers? I was surprised that he remembers. I wanted to go, but I was so tired and oh… What about my medication?

He pulled out a small bag and showed it to me. "I have your medication, so please don't worry. Let me take you out today. We won't go far."

"I'm in heaven!" I whispered, walking onto the beach. I lifted my arms and enjoyed the breeze as it swept past me. I turned around and saw Yuushi walking towards me with a picnic basket in his hand. He set a small blanket down. "You had this planned?"

"Yes," he answered, sitting down.

I sat next to him and helped him take the things out of the basket.

We were there for a long time – until sunset. He was resting by a rock and had me next to him. I didn't want to leave this place. Unconsciously my head fell on his shoulder and I just hugged his arm.

"You're tired," he remarked, looking at me. "I should take you back."

"Not yet," I said stubbornly. "Not yet, Yuushi."

He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "So do you want your birthday gift now?" he asked with a grin.

I looked up at him. "Oh, you've done so much already," I said, tears in my eyes. "Yuushi…"

He pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to me. It was beautifully wrapped and I didn't have the heart to open it. I gently unwrapped it and found a bracelet inside it. It was embroidered and had crystal stones on it. "Oh, I love." I took it out, admiring it.

"There's an engraving inside."

I looked at him and turned it around.

 _For my one and only, believe in hope and in me. Oshitari Yuushi_

Tears started slipping uncontrollably down my cheeks. I held the bracelet close to my face and cried. I felt him hold me tight and I put my arms around him.

"Fay, you know what I'm trying to tell you?' he asked.

I nodded and hugged him even tighter. A few seconds later, he took my hand and put the bracelet on my wrist. No more words were spoken. We both knew where we stood with each other.

Before I knew it, he pulled me close and gave me a very light kiss on the lips. "You're mine, Fay, so fight for me." He looked at me. "Beat this thing and don't let anything else come between us."

* * *

 _(Atobe)_

I was right and he knew I was right, but was I ever going to hear it? Nope. Oshitari Yuushi had more pride than that. I had already known of his plans for Fay's birthday months ago and I knew he was going to confess that night.

And I wanted to tell him "I told you so." That's all Fay needed to get better fast. That's all that she needed. Someone she loves by her side. And hope. That's what everyone needs.

Now, I sit quietly on the side watching the lovey-dovey couple. It was his birthday and she had asked my help to do something for him and I agreed. It was only the three of us and I had wanted to leave, but she insisted that I stay.

She was better. I could tell. There was color in her cheeks and some of her hair was growing back. I heard whispers from the nurses about how extraordinary it was for Mishima Fay to get better so quickly.

"Atobe-sama, would you like some ice cream?" Fay asked.

"It's alright and please, call me Atobe. You don't need to be formal with me."

Fay nodded and turned to Oshitari.

"I'm going for a walk a bit," I said, deciding to give the two some time alone. We had come to a secluded picnic area and I wanted them to be alone together.

Since that day, he was with me every waking hour and I could've sworn that he stayed some nights as well, but I had been too tired to notice.

I looked at him now as he observed his surroundings and turned to pick up my bag. I found what I was looking for and pulled it out.

"Is that my present?"

Smiling, I turned to look at him and nodded. "Here you go. It's not much, but I asked Atobe to help me."

"Never say it's not much, my dear," he said quietly, unwrapping the box I had handed to him.

I watched nervously as he fiddled with the wrapper, I was so nervous that I wanted to just tear it out of his hands, but I decided to be patient. Finally, he got it and opened the box. "It looks like a jewelry box,' he murmured. "Interesting."

"Atobe said the same when I asked him to get it for me," I said, placing my hand on his upper arm in anticipation to see his reaction.

He opened the box and grinned. "I think you're the first person to ever give me a white gold watch."

"Silly," I said, taking out the watch from the box. "This is special to me." I turned it around and held it in front of him. "It's very special to me – read the back."

 _Every second, every minute, every hour, I am glad you spent it with me. Mishima Fay._

I didn't even know when he pulled me into his arms, for all I could feel was his strong lean arms around me. "Yuushi."

He kissed my head and just held me.

"Yuushi…" I looked at him. "I really love you, Yuushi."

He rubbed my nose with his and gave me a gentle smile. "I too, Fay." He leaned down to kiss me, but I moved and put my hand on his mouth.

'I'm not finished," I said calmly. "I've loved you for a very long time and I really need you to know that you're not rebound. I admired you since we met and I probably would have fallen in love with you sooner, but…'

"Don't say anything else," he interrupted. "I know."

I felt my heart wanting to leap out of my chest at the excitement. I moved in closer and just held him.

"I say let's beat this thing because after it's over, I'd like to have kids with you."

I had tears in my eyes again. "More than two?"

"More than two," he confirmed.

"When can we start?"

He laughed and pulled me onto his lap. "That was a rather perverted remark."

I blushed and looked away. "I was joking."

He pulled me up with him and held my hand. "Shall we see where our dear friend went to, my lady?"

I hugged his arm and nodded. It felt good. No, it felt great. I loved and adored the man standing next to me. He had proven so much to me and I would've never been able to find someone better than him.

Oshitari Yuushi.

I am grateful that you came into my life.

* * *

 **(Notes):**

(1) Leukemia or leukaemia (see spelling differences) is a cancer of the blood or bone marrow and is characterized by an abnormal proliferation (production by multiplication) of blood cells, usually white blood cells (leukocytes). It is part of the broad group of diseases called hematological neoplasms. ( wiki/Leukemia)

(2) It is most common for adults, but more men than women are affected. Many different chemotherapeutic plans are available for the treatment of AML. ( wiki/Leukemia)

(3) Chemotherapy is the use of chemical substances to treat disease. In its modern-day use, it refers primarily to cytotoxic drugs used to treat cancer. ( wiki/Chemotherapy)

(4) In some countries – doctors are prohibited from doing surgery on their relatives, friends, etc and also treating major diseases – conflict of interest.


End file.
